Tortoiseshell and Ginger
Summary Clawface never existed and Spottedleaf isn't a medicine cat. She's a queen expecting Fireheart's kits. Two-shot. Chapter One "Keep pushing, Spottedleaf!" yowled Yellowfang. Spottedleaf let out one last groan of agony before pushing out her kittens. "Congratulations," meowed the former ShadowClan medicine cat. "You have four healthy kits, three she-cats and a tom." The beautiful tortie queen looked down at her kits and gasped at their beauty. The first one was a dark tortoiseshell with little white paws. She was very small, but still quite pretty. The second kit, the only tom, was tabby-and-white with a long tail. The third kit had a dark ginger coat just like her father, only with a white muzzle and chest. And then the fourth kit was a light brown tabby she-cat. She didn't take after either of her parents much in appearance. Her mate came in. "Aren't they gorgeous, Fireheart?" she asked. "Yes, they are," he meowed. Spottedleaf then looked down at her kits to pick a name. She couldn't help but notice how the ginger she-kit's pelt seemed to glow like fire in the sunlight, like Fireheart's pelt. "Dapplekit, Stripekit, Sunkit, Mousekit," she fondly whispered. (A/N: In case it's not obvious: Dapplekit is the dark tortoiseshell she-cat, Stripekit is the tabby-and-white tom, Sunkit is the dark ginger she-cat, and Mousekit is the light brown one.) A half-moon later, the kits opened their little eyes. All of them had Fireheart's eyes except Sunkit, who shared Spottedleaf's pretty amber gaze. That night, two cats crept into ThunderClan's nursery. They looked around for a heartbeat, and then spotted a tortoiseshell queen sleeping peacefully next to the kits they were looking for. The first cat grabbed Stripekit and Sunkit. The second took Dapplekit and Mousekit. Then they left the nursery and disappeared into the night, taking the kittens with them. Chapter Two Spottedleaf woke up early the next morning. "Good morning, kits," she yawned. She looked down and her heart almost stopped. "My kits!" she wailed. "My kits! They're missing!" Everyone rushed in. "Spottedleaf, what happened?" asked Fireheart. "Where are the kits?" "I w-woke up and they were g-g-gone," she whimpered. "Someone m-must have taken th-them in the night." Spottedleaf and Fireheart heard a high-pitched, annoyed meow outside the nursery. They looked out, hopeful, and saw a small light brown body. "They must have dropped Mousekit," meowed Spottedleaf, licking her kit. "But they still have Dapplekit, Stripekit, and Sunkit." "There's ShadowClan scent in the nursery!" gasped Graystripe. "And Darkstripe's! Where is he, anyway?" (A/N: Graystripe is visting Stormkit and Featherkit; in this AU, they're staying in ThunderClan.) They gasped. Darkstripe had betrayed the Clan. He and some ShadowClan cat now had Mousekit's siblings. A patrol was sent out to find the lost kits. They returned after a while with Blackfoot of ShadowClan, the traitor Darkstripe, and all three of the kidnapped kits. Spottedleaf and Fireheart were glad to have their daughters and son back, but they were still wondering something - why did they kidnap the kits...? The End (A/N: Well, is it good? Should I do a sequel with the kits?)